A Happy Ending
by ranchergirl94
Summary: The wedding is finally happening! Set sometime during or after season 6. 3 Chapters of pure Castley bliss. I may add more, but for now its just the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction story, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or characters of the show _Castle_.

"Today is the day…." Thought Kate Beckett, as she rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand. It was eight am and her alarm had just gone off. She had to meet Lanie, Alexis, and Martha at the salon to get their hair done at nine thirty.

She groaned as she got out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom. "Great. I'm getting married today and I look like I got hit by a train." She looked carefully at herself in to mirror. Other than the thirty minutes after she took those sleeping pills, Kate hadn't slept a wink last night. The bags under her eyes were the proof. She was so nervous. Yes, she loved Castle and yes, she wanted more than anything to marry him, but that didn't excuse the fact that she was scared. She wanted everything to be perfect today. She was a one and done kind of girl and this was her one and done day. But it wasn't just about her. Kate wanted her mom to look down on her from heaven and be proud of the woman that she had become. At least she hoped her mother was proud. Kate was the green age of nineteen when her mother was murdered. Barely an adult, Kate was a girl trying to find her way in life. She admired her mother so much and wanted to follow in her footsteps to become a lawyer. But her fate changed the day her mother was stabbed in cold blood. After that day Kate made it her life goal to take down then person who had her mother killed. Her life has taken many turns in the process, one of which was Richard Castle waltzing into her life. She was immediately attracted to him, although she would never admit it. But at the time she was still searching for herself, trying to bring justice to her mother's murder. Castle was always there for her, support and encouragement he gave, not to mention the several times he saved her life, another thing she was not willing let him smirk over! If it wasn't for Castle, she would of never made it as far as she did researching and pursuing her mother's murder. And if it wasn't for the progress she made on the murder, she would of never been dangling for dear life on the edge of that building, and she would have never realized how much she loved and wanted Castle in her life.

And now she had him. Forever. Well as long as she made it to her hair appointment….."Shoot! I'm going to be late!" It was now nine fifteen. Kate quickly splashed some water on her face, threw a tank, sweats, and hoodie on and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story of Castle

"Here, go in here!" gasped Alexis as she swung open the door to a side room in the back of the church. Lanie ushered Kate into the small room to avoid being seen by Rick, who stood joking with Esposito and Ryan right outside the side door to the church.

"Good, I don't think they saw us!" said Lanie as she gently laid Kate's train on the ground.

"They never would, they are guys. Totally blind to the outside world…..I wonder if they know that they _should_ be at the altar, not joking the day away outside. I'm gona go check." Replied Alexis. She hurried out the door, her powder blue dress flowing as she walked out of the room.

Kate took a deep breath and sat down on a folding chair.

"Hey, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we left the salon." Lanie asked.

"Ya ya, I'm just super nervous, wouldn't you be?" replied Kate.

" For sure if I was marrying Castle. That man would make me more than nervous with some of the stunts he pulls!" retorted Lanie.

Kate laughed out loud. She couldn't help but think about all the times Castle has gotten himself kidnapped and almost killed. She loved the man but he drove her crazy sometimes.

"Well at least he proposed on his own…..You had to practically spell it out for Espo. But I'm glad you two finally decided to settle down. You are going to be great together!" Kate said. After months of back and forth, Lanie and Javier finally started dating again and recently got engaged.

"Yeah well he caught the fever. With Ryan already married and you and Castle engaged, he felt like he was getting left behind I guess." Lanie replied. As much as she joked, Lanie knew that it was more than that. Espo loved her and she wanted to share her life with him. It just happened at a suspicious time to the others.

Lanie and Kate turned as there was a soft knock on the opened door. It was Beckett's dad.

"Hey are you girls ready? Because I it's almost time." He said, a fatherly grin slowly coming across his face. "My little girl is all grown up. Kate, you look stunning. Exactly like your mother."

Kate smiled. She loved it when her dad told her that she looked like her mother. It made it feel closer to her in some way, even if she was gone. "Thanks Daddy. You don't look so bad yourself!" She teased back.

"I'm going to go out and find Alexis, Jenny, and Charlie." Said Lanie as she got up from where she was sitting and headed out the door. Charlie was Jenny and Kevin's son. He was only a couple months old but he was going to be the ring bearer.

Beckett also was about to get up when her Dad stopped her and sat down in Lanie's seat. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Katie, I know if your mother was here she would be so happy. You have grown into such an accomplished woman. You have always taken care of me, even through the rough times. I know it has been tough for you over the years to come into your own without your mother here to guide you. But if she was here, she would tell you what a great man you found. I think so too. I have full confidence in you two and the life you are going to have together. I love you so much Katie."

Beckett swallowed hard. The tears were coming. Her dad wasn't much good at expressing his emotions. "I love you too, Daddy." She replied with a trembling lip.

Just then Lanie peeked in. "Are you ready? It's time!" she said with a grin.

"Yes, we are coming." Kate replied. Her dad got up to go and turned to take her hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Ya I just need a minute. I will meet you out there, okay?" Kate replied. Lanie left and Beckett's dad turned as he left the room and said, " Yes, but don't you run away! I'm expecting grand babies out of this marriage!" with that he left with a smile.

Kated smiled too. She got up and pulled a photo of her mom out of her handbag.

"Well Mom, this is it. Wish me luck." Kate said a short prayer and headed out to meet everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story of _Castle_.

The wedding party was waiting by the doors to the church. She glanced through a small window in the door and saw Castle standing up in front with his co-best men Esposito and Ryan. He couldn't pick between the two, mainly because he didn't want to get beat up by one of them, so he chose them both. It worked out perfect, because Beckett didn't have a lot of girl friends that she was close to. Lanie was her maid of honor and Alexis was a natural choice for a second bridesmaid. Beckett wanted to really show Alexis that she wanted to be part of Alexis's life and Alexis to be a part of hers. She didn't want Alexis to feel like Rick was being taken from her. Although up to this point Alexis has been nothing but thrilled that her dad was finally settling down with a woman he really loved.

"There you are! We thought you were planning your escape!" smiled Lanie.

"Well I was, but then I remembered that I'm marrying a filthy rich book author who is ruggedly handsome, and I changed my mind!" she jokingly replied.

" Okay everybody, let's get this show on the road, we've got two other weddings here today" mumbled Gretchen, the churches' wedding coordinator, who was always just a little too grumpy.

Jim linked his daughter's arm with his and they stepped to the back of the line. The music started and Jenny walked out first, carrying baby Charlie with the ring. Then Alexis and Lanie. It was her turn. She took a deep breath as the ushers swung the heavy wooden doors open and the wedding march song started. Her dad gave her hand a squeeze and they started down the aisle. Everyone got up and turned to watch them, but the church was completely empty to her. The only person she saw was Castle. With his mysterious blue eyes and perfectly combed wavy brown hair. They made eye contact for the first time today. He grinned in his boyish way and his lips moved in silence to form the words "I love you". She blushed and smiled back to him. Finally she and her father made it to the altar. Jim turned to her, lifted her veil, kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Castle's. The feeling when their skin touched was nothing she had ever felt before. The pastor welcomed everyone and started the ceremony. When it came to the vows, Castle insisted they write their own. Sure it was easy for him, he was a professional writer. But Kate struggled at first when she started to write them. She thought they turned out pretty well though, considering.

Then the I Do's came.

"Katharine Houghton Beckett, do you take Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers-Castle to be your husband?"

"I do" replied Beckett, as she squeezed Castle's hands. He squeezed right back.

"Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers-Castle, do you take Katharine Houghton Beckett, to be your wife?"

"I do….FINALLY!" stated Castle. That got a laugh out of the crowd.

Beckett rolled her eyes and smiled. "Even on our wedding day, he still has to be a goofball!" she thought.

" By the power vested in me by God and the great state of New York, I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle! You may kiss your bride Mr. Castle" exclaimed the pastor.

Castle grabbed Beckett's waist and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. They crowd clapped and a couple whistles were let out, probably my Esposito and Ryan.

Rick and Kate took each other's hands and marched up the aisle and outside. The guests filed out, congratulations were said and everyone headed to the reception. It was eight pm by the time the couple made their way out of the reception, and off on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. Since they were making the trip the next day, they rented the Honeymoon Suite at the Ritz Hotel for the night. Castle set their bags down on a dumb waiter.

" I'm going to go get the room key." He said as he hastened to the front desk. Beckett plopped herself down on a bench in the lobby, with her wedding dress still on. The hotel was fairly busy with people coming in and out. She got many smiles and congratulations as people walked past her. For a minute she was a bit embarrassed to be the center of attention in the lobby. But then she realized that she didn't care. She was married to the greatest man on the planet, and she was proud of that. Just then Rick started her way again.

" Got the key. You ready?" he asked.

"Oh you have no idea…" she said with a playful smirk on her face.

They made it to the room and Castle suddenly whisked her off her feet.

Beckett was taken by surprise. "What in to world are you doing!? This isn't our house. You are supposed to carry the bride over the threshold at your house, not a hotel room."

"Well this is close enough, plus I've always wanted to do this! With my first two marriages we were to drunk…..okay never mind I will stop talking now…" exclaimed Castle as Kate gave him a death stare.  
"Now I just got to figure out how to open the door while carrying you…"

Once they got in their room Castle deposited Beckett on the bed.

He leaned over her and kissed her. His eyes turned from playful to serious in a split second.

" Katharine Castle, I love you. Always."


End file.
